


Out of This World

by LapisLazooti



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Puns, Body Paint, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazooti/pseuds/LapisLazooti
Summary: Sam paints on Steve's back.Fill for 'Finger Painting'.





	Out of This World

Steve looks beyond gorgeous underneath him, the pale expanse of his back on display. From freckles and the little line of moles that resemble Orion's belt, to the purple-pink stretch marks that extend across his lower back just above the dimples there and over his shoulder blades that he'd gained after the serum.

They're both only in their boxers; with Sam straddling the backs of his thighs and tubes of colorful paint littering the bed around them. It's something Steve saw on pinterest - his recent internet obsession, of many. He'd found pictures of people painting on their partner's back, depicting gorgeous scenes of sunsets or skylines in blended hues. And Sam had to admit, it seemed like it would be a fun form of intimacy. He'd been interested as soon as Steve had shown him some examples. He'd made a whole board for it. Cute.

He squirts a little bit of blue paint over his fingertips. Steve's shoulders tense and relax within just a few seconds as he grows accustomed to the cool, thick liquid when he smears it over his shoulder blades. The contrast is gorgeous. Dark skin stark against pale flesh, thinly separated by electric blue pigment. Steve has his head resting on his folded arms and he can see the beginnings of a smile on his lips. "This good?"

"Little cold, but not bad." The man under him gives a content hum. 

Sam squeezes out some purple directly onto Steve's back this time, fingers splaying out over his skin to drag the colors into them. He creates a gradient of blue into indigo, indigo into deep purple as the base of a night sky down the channel of his spine. Steve shudders at the gentle caress of his fingers down the curves of the muscles of his back, and Sam smiles. 

He'll never get over the super soldier's beauty, especially when he tells him and Steve looks away with his cheeks getting all pink, or when he buries his face into the pillow because he's too flustered to look him in the eye. He's so damn perfect. He looks like a statue of some Greek god, not born but carved and chiseled from marble by the hands of a skilled artist. Steve could be likened to depictions of Apollo with his defined features and gilded hair falling on the strong arms his head is resting on.

Sam wants to paint the entire galaxy on him.

He brings the white paint out, covering only his fingertips in it. He taps his fingers across his skin like he was typing on a keyboard, writing out a love letter with stars speckled on by feather light touches. He dots the paint over the natural Orion's belt formation and swipes his thumb over the top of his painting in a circular motion, paints mixing to create a pale blue moon. "You're my entire universe." Sam's grin spreads from ear to ear. He's far too proud of himself for that, knows it'll get a good reaction from his partner.

He earns a huffed-out laugh from Steve and he can feel the way his body sways from it. He's guessed by now his boyfriend was painting a galaxy on him, saw him pick up all the right colors for it and felt the stars being dabbled across his back. "I hate that joke, but I love you."

Sam grabs the beaten up old rag beside them to wipe the remaining paint off of his fingers before leaning down to press a badly-angled kiss to Steve's lips. "I love you too, Steve. You're out of this world." He murmurs against his lips before climbing off of him before Steve has the chance to push him off for that.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be longer but i didn't know what to do with it and it's 3:37AM uuuu


End file.
